the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Tartus
|species=Narcus |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Blue |skin=Blue |cyber=Robotic arms on his back |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Police Grand Arny *U.S. Government |masters= |apprentices= }} Casey Tartus was a male Narcus police officer who served the police and the government as a General of the Police Grand Army during the First NoHead War. When the NoHead Empire came to power and the government and police were dissolved, Tartus abandoned his colleagues and fled to the country of Columbia in South America. Living in isolation in the polluted country, Tartus slowly descended into madness, attempting to reconstruct the Order from the junk that surrounded him. He was killed by the Gladiator’s secret apprentice ten years after the First NoHead War ended, and Columbia was subsequently annexed by the Empire. Biography Early life A mutant Narcus, Casey Tartus was taken to the Old Police Station for training in the ways of mutantry by the police. During his time at the station’s academy, Tartus lacked the martial skills of his peers, and instead focused on building machines and tinkering with robots; his lack of social skills troubled his instructors and peers. Following an apprenticeship with a Master, Tartus surprised his mentors when he successfully passed his Trials of Knighthood through unusual means. Constructing robot soldiers to assist in the Trials, Tartus passed and became a member of the Grand Army. Preferring to remain at the station during his tenure as an officer, Tartus did take the occasional mission, using his battle robots to assist him when conflict arose. Tartus was stationed at the station as an instructor at the academy and worked as a member of the Technical division, crafting Trenists for the station. During this time, Tartus constructed a Storm pike with a yellow blade. First NoHead War When the First NoHead War erupted between the police and the Order of the NoHeads, Tartus could not refuse the opportunity to study the robots of the NoHeads. Tartus served as a General in the Police Grand Army, positioning himself on the front lines, building medibots and powerbots as well as other machines designed to support the Grand Army. To increase his size and mobility, he designed four mechanical arms to wear on his back. Eventually, he took command of a group of police cadets that were mostly killed off in a disastrous campaign. Due to these circumstances, he was forced to create his own troops that consisted of combat robots that he assembled using makeshift parts. After a great battle, Master Tartus returned to the station and continued teaching at the academy. Stationed at the police station in the final days of the war, Tartus was present following the First Police Purge. When Mr. Stupid NoHead began committing mass genocide in the police station, Tartus suffered a breakdown and fled in terror from the station, leaving his peers and his students to die. He escaped New York in a nondescript freighter with several robot prototypes in tow. Wracked with guilt over his abandonment of the police, Tartus descended into insanity. Going into hiding in the polluted country of Columbia, he became a reclusive robot maker. Tartus built an army of personally customized combat robots to protect himself from intruders, creating massive robots and sentries held together by the Light side. In his attempt to rebuild the police, Tartus built a replica of the New York Police Station out of refuse and made puppets of all the High Councilors for the Meeting Chamber, arming them with various melee weapons. In his delusional state, Tartus would hold mock Council meetings, vowing to protect them from harm. Dueling the Secret Apprentice Approximately a decade after the collapse of the police, the insane officer was discovered by the Gladiator who sent his secret assassin, Abalan, on a mission to eliminate the Narcus officer. Tartus noticed his ship landing and consulted a metallic effigy of Sheriff Bladepoint as to this matter and grew nervous after his silent “answer,” moving his sword from hand to hand. After navigating the junky country, the assassin arrived in Tartus’s facsimile station and was confronted by a Titan armed with two large axes and a variety of weapons tipping its other arms. The NoHead apprentice dodged blows from the junk warrior, and as the floor buckled under the Titan’s weight, knocked off one of its weapons with a telekinetic punch. Dodging another attack by the golem, slicing as he went, Abalan removed more of its weapons. He rolled through the machine’s legs and cut up its spine, scoring a deep blow. The crippled machine attempted to turn at the man, but he used his sword to cut at both its axe arms, forcing it to drop one axe. He sent a barrage of lightning at the machine, sending all the strength he could muster at it. Its photoreceptors became nonfunctional, though it still charged at Abalan with its other axe. The apprentice used the Dark side to push the creature, knocking it off one of its legs through the walls of the station, following it and finally bringing it down in a junk version of the Meeting Chamber of the police station with junk effigies of the late or missing Council members. From a hatch in the machine’s front emerged the police officer that Abalan had been searching for. Tartus swore he would protect the “Masters” and the mannequins began to stir, distracting the apprentice. Tartus lunged at the invader, slightly scoring a cut down Abalan’s left arm before it was parried. Though the assassin fought back, every move he made was either blocked almost instantly by the Narcus’ Storm pike or missed because of the police’s constant hopping from place to place. During the battle, Abalan was suddenly struck from behind and his sword fell from his hand. Confronted by a replica of officer Emmett standing behind him in a Form V stance, a vibroblade in place of his sword. After a moment of surprise, Abalan used the Dark side to blow apart the patchwork tribute and regained his sword, deflecting a blow from the recovered Tartus. More “Masters”, including Jean, Sheriff Bladepoint, and Joseph attempted to face the apprentice, but all were destroyed. With each “death,” Tartus clasped his chest deeper in pain and despair at their loss, crying out when the last one, Master Jason Williams, fell. Death The old police then attempted a telekinetic assault, but the NoHead apprentice fought back, catching the massive chunk of machinery Tartus used and throwing it back. Tartus dodged, leaping onto the narrow window struts above the chamber floor, with Abalan in pursuit. Abalan, worried that he might experience another vision as he had while dueling Ronald Koda, intensified his attack, battering Tartus with debris and detritus. The two exchanged blows on the ledge, until Tartus suddenly retreated and fired a blast of energy at the darksider. Abalan blocked and rebounded it, slamming Tartus into one of the support struts. The Narcus retreated to the chamber floor and again attempted a telekinetic assault, casting another massive chunk of machinery at the assassin. However, Abalan again caught it and threw it back, sending it towards the police officer, who dodged. Enraged, Abalan unleashed lightning against Tartus to torture and eventually kill the officer. As he lay dying, Tartus uttered his last words, apologizing to the ‘Masters’ for failing them again. After Casey Tartus succumbed to death, Abalan took Tartus’ sword and left the ruined station. Post-mortem After Tartus’ death, Abalan claimed Tartus’ storm pike as a gift for his master, as other than being snapped in half, it had survived the ordeal it had gone through when Tartus was crushed. Although he took the damaged weapon to his quarters and attempted for an hour to repair it, he was unsuccessful in restoring the weapon as he could not realign the sword energizers to the lens and failed to connect the emitter matrix to the power conduit. Later, Mr. Stupid NoHead learned about the Gladiator’s secret apprentice and their plan to kill him. Mr. Stupid NoHead had his spies follow the Shadow Laser to the Wasp, the Gladiator’s still uncompleted flagship. The Emperor boarded and told the Gladiator to kill the apprentice, at which he reluctantly complied, impaling Abalan, using the Dark side to throw him around the room, and finally out of a viewport into the vacuum of space. While he floated there, drifting in and out of consciousness, he experienced numerous visions of past and future events, including one of Tartus worriedly watching the Shadow Laser land in Columbia. Due to Tartus’ death, Columbia was left defenseless, as Tartus’ robots had protected the country during Tartus’ lifetime. Dre Rhosh was angered by Tartus’ death as they kept the Empire at bay for many years. Although scavengers remained in the country for some time, the Empire soon took over the country, stripping its metals to create Supreme Exterminators, leaving little for scavengers to obtain. The metals and ores stripped from the country after Tartus’ death were used in orbiting construction facilities, such as the one Abalan later destroyed using an ore cannon. Personality and traits As a young police, Casey Tartus was more anti-social than some apprentices, preferring to hole himself up in his personal quarters to work upon his robots than to socialize. Not possessing the detachment of most officers, Tartus created the robots originally to aid with training apprentices in the station, and managed to pass his trials not through physical prowess with a sword, but with intelligence. However, when the First Police Purge occurred, Tartus fled the police station in an act of his own perception of cowardice, leaving his comrades to their fate at the hands of Mr. Stupid NoHead. After abandoning the police at their station in New York City, Tartus was consumed by guilt, which would eventually lead to madness. The initial stages of his insanity caused Tartus to form an inferiority complex regarding his small size, prompting him to construct the four mechanical limbs he kept strapped to his back to provide him with the desired height and mobility. The next stage of his madness caused him to fall into a delusion of being a member of the Police High Council, which in turn motivated him to construct the replica of the police station out of the abundant debris in Columbia. By the time Tartus faced Abalan in combat, the Narcus police was past the brink of schizophrenia, as shown by how he reconstructed all the Police High Council members out of junk and believing them to be the actual individuals. Powers and abilities Due to a special robotic rig on his back which served as additional limbs for him, Tartus was able to walk on walls and vertical surfaces. A Djem So practitioner, Tartus handled his Storm pike with two of his mechanical limbs, allowing him to wield his chosen weapon with great dexterity, as shown by the way he mounted almost continuous attacks upon Abalan during their duel. He was also able to use his sword staff to block the various counter-attacks utilized by Abalan. Adept with the Light side, Tartus had a great level of control over his robot creations, and was capable of giving life to robotic creations that were subject to his will. He was capable of making such creations like the Junk Titan in a short span of time and with ease. With his death, all of the junk creatures he created collapsed. In combat, Tartus had the ability to suspend himself in midair and to hurl objects at an opponent using the Light side, as he demonstrated against Abalan. Appearances * Notes and references Category:2004 deaths Category:Anti-heroes Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Deaths by lightning Category:Mutants Category:Murder victims Category:Police Grand Army members